Discoveries
by AraniaDuncan
Summary: A three part fluffy Klaine fic set post Original Song.  One discovery each for Blaine, Burt, and Kurt.
1. Blaine

Open textbooks were strewn across the end of the bed, papers haphazardly piled alongside them, forgotten. Kurt and Blaine were locked in a warm embrace, Kurt leaned back into the pile of pillows at the head of his bed, Blaine's leg crossed across his. Their arms were wrapped around each other, mouths moving together in perfect harmony, tongues gliding lightly across each other's. Their kisses became more urgent with the passing minutes as they pulled their bodies closer together. They enjoyed the sensations not only of what they were doing, but of the fact that they were even able to do it in the first place. Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's with a delicious smack, and lost himself in his boyfriend's blue-green eyes. They both smiled knowingly and happily, their hearts filling with the warmth of the other's gaze.

"I love that we are still 'practicing' even though our competition was a week ago," Kurt teased.

Blaine's smile brightened even more, "Practice makes perfect."

Kurt's smile grew, "I thought our first kiss was pretty perfect."

"That's true," Blaine said, unable to keep his eyes off of Kurt's lips, "we shouldn't mess with perfection." Then he captured Kurt's lips in his own, crashing them together and running the hand that had been around Kurt's waist up and tangling it in his boyfriend's hair. Kurt's hand followed suit and all at once their kiss deepened, a mix of tongues and teeth, Blaine nearly on top of Kurt now. The feeling of their bodies pressed together, so right, comfortable, and electricity producing all at the same time.

Blaine broke his lips from Kurt's and began to trail kisses across his boyfriend's jawline and down his alabaster neck. Kurt felt his breath hitch, causing a grin to spread across his boyfriend's face. Blaine couldn't get over the sound of Kurt's breathing, knowing that he was the one who had caused it. As Blaine grazed the edge of his boyfriend's shirt, Kurt's eyes rolled back a bit, catching for a moment on the bedroom door that he had forgotten to close in their haste. His body tensed.

"Blaine," he whispered.

"Hmm," Blaine murmured, his lips never leaving Kurt's collar bone.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted in a whisper.

Blaine looked up, startled. "What?"

"We, uh, we..." Kurt fumbled, trying to force his hormone ridden brain to produce words.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's across the room to the open doorway, immediately understanding Kurt's concern.

"Oh, okay," he conceded as he tried to untangled himself from his boyfriend.

Kurt grabbed him tightly, pulling Blaine square on top of him for a moment, "It's not that I don't want to."

A devilish grin spread across Blaine's face, cocking an eyebrow he said, "Trust me, I know."

Kurt blushed to his hairline, ears suddenly hot.

Blaine removed himself from Kurt, settling in next to him on the bed, "Kurt, you're blushing," he teased.

Kurt slugged him playfully in the arm, smiling at the smile he received in return. They enjoyed a mutual stare for a moment before turning their attention to the mess of books and papers across the end of the bed. Laughing a bit, they mused for a moment about how they had managed not to knock either of their textbooks of the bed. They crawled toward the end of the bed, until they were both laying on their stomachs next to each other as they exchanged papers and tried to reorganize them.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are going to be the end to my good grades, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt smirked sarcastically.

Blaine furrowed his brow, searching Kurt's face, "You are so smart Kurt, I am sure that you will do wonderfully," he reassured.

Kurt blushed a bit, trying to hold his sarcasm, but failing at the sight of his boyfriend's concerned face.

"I'm teasing you Blaine," Kurt deadpanned. He refocused his attention on his papers, "But, seriously, I'm not like you, I don't get straight As just for breathing."

Blaine could sense the bit of irritation in Kurt's voice and realized that his grades were quite easy for him to come by, though he couldn't really imagine that Kurt had to work all that hard for his. But, he knew that this was Kurt's way of saying that he really did want to focus on studying instead of "practicing," at least for the moment.

"Do you have a notebook I can borrow? I need to make some notes before I start writing this paper," Blaine asked.

"In the desk drawer," Kurt said gesturing across the room without looking up from his work.

Blaine pulled the drawer open, removing the cream notebook that rested on top. He moved back toward the bed, opening the clasp, a smile spreading across his face, his eyebrows raised. He stood stunned for a moment.

When Blaine didn't immediately regain his seat, Kurt looked up, a wave of panic and embarrassment washing over his face. He moved quickly to snatch the notebook from his now giggling boyfriend. Blaine held the notebook to him and spun out of Kurt's grasp. He tried to run, but Kurt tackled him to the bed, trying to wrench the notebook from his strong hands.

"Blaine...Blaine," he shouts indignantly. "Blaine Anderson you give me that notebook right now!"

Blaine is a pile of hysterics, face down in the mattress with the notebook clutched tightly beneath him, Kurt laying on top of him, trying to free it from his grasp. As Kurt thrusts his hand under his boyfriend's chest, Blaine turns his head and kisses Kurt on the cheek. Kurt is red from cheeks to hairline and breathing heavily when he stops his assault.

"Blaine, give me the notebook, please? You were never supposed to see that," Kurt says heavily.

"Give me a kiss and I'll give you the notebook," Blaine teases.

Kurt plants a kiss, strong and purposeful on Blaine's lips. Blaine slips the notebook from beneath him, resting it in Kurt's hands as he slides off of him onto the bed.

Blaine strokes Kurt's reddened cheek, causing his boyfriend to look him in the eyes.

"I think it's adorable. When did you make it?"

"Right before Valentine's day," Kurt admits.

Shock shoots through Blaine's eyes and face. "Valentine's Day?"

Kurt's eyes find the bed as he absently traces his fingers over the cover of the notebook. "Remember when you called that emergency meeting of the Warblers and you came to find me sitting in the hall?"

"Planning weekend outfits," Blaine says slowly in remembrance.

"Yeah, well..."

Blaine crashes their lips together again with enough force of passion that he knocks Kurt back onto the bed. When he pulls away a moment later, there are genuine smiles on both of their faces.

And suddenly Blaine is the one who seems embarrassed. "Could you, uh, make me one?" he asks nervously.

Kurt beams. "Here," he says as he rips the page carefully from the notebook, "you can have this one."

"But, Kurt?" Blaine protests before Kurt raises his finger to his boyfriend's lips to silence him.

"You can have this one. I have about twenty more."

**Reviews appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Burt

Kurt and Blaine were kissing lazily in the entryway of the Hummel house. The boyfriends were willing themselves to part after spending the better part of the afternoon studying the inside of each other's mouths.

"I have to go," Blaine said dejectedly.

Kiss.

"I know," Kurt replied.

Kiss.

"Why are you making this so hard?"

Kiss.

"That's what he said," Kurt mewed suggestively, eliciting a giggle from both of them.

Kiss.

"I have to go," Blaine whined.

Kiss.

"How many more times are you going to say that before you actually go?"

Kiss.

"How many times can I get away with?" Blaine asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Kiss.

"Well, if it were up to me we would do this forever," Kurt confessed.

Kiss.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Blaine said dreamily.

Kiss.

"How about one more really good one and then I will go?" Blaine suggested. "Because if your dad finds me here doing this to his son, I'm guessing that it isn't going to end well."

"You are probably right about that."

They crashed their lips together, mouths open, searching each other with their tongues. Kurt's left hand pulling Blaine's face toward his own, his right arm wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist. Blaine's were hands cupping the sides of Kurt's face. They weren't sure whether Kurt pulled or Blaine pushed, but somehow Kurt found himself pressed between Blaine and the wall as their kiss continued in earnest.

"Kurt?"

Both of the boys' stomachs dropped as they quickly removed themselves from each other, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand as he spun around.

"Dad!" Kurt said in surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted with feigned nonchalance.

"Hello, son. Blaine," Burt returned, nodding and eyeing the two boys.

"You're home early," Kurt said, stating the obvious.

"I got done early. I came home early," Burt returned matter-of-factly.

They all stood in an awkward silence for a moment, the couple still holding hands and trying to present a united front.

"Blaine, I think you should go now," Burt finally said, breaking the silence. "I need to speak with my son."

Blaine looked nervously at his boyfriend. Kurt's face was still displaying signs of shock. Kurt brought his eyes to meet Blaine's and he nodded slightly, swallowing audibly. Blaine wanted to reach over and plant an encouraging kiss on his boyfriend's lips, but he decided now was definitely not the time.

Blaine shouldered his bag from where it had been resting near his feet. "Good to see you again Mr. Hummel," he said as he strode purposefully past Burt and out the front door.

"So...something you would like to tell me?" Burt asked once the front door was closed.

Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest. Grasping at words, "Blaine and I are, uh..."

"Are you dating or are you just screwing around?" Burt questioned.

"Oh no, Dad, it's not like that. We are dating. Blaine's my boyfriend."

"Good. I mean, good for you."

"Really?" Kurt blurted out before he could think.

"Well, I am a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me," Burt said honestly. "But, it doesn't surprise me really." Burt's thoughts drifted to the day that Kurt came home from school looking positively giddy and suddenly he realized that it wasn't just because Kurt had gotten a lead at Regionals.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kurt said sincerely. "I should have told you right away."

"Yes, you should have," Burt replied flatly. "But I did sort of have my suspicions. I'm not blind, you know. You and Blaine spend a lot of time together. I just chose to believe you when you told me you were just good friends."

"Well, we are good friends."

"Yes, but that is only a half truth, and you know it."

Kurt looked down at his feet, feeling a bit ashamed for keeping this from his dad.

"I thought that maybe you didn't really like Blaine," he ventured, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Blaine seems like a nice boy. His heart is in the right place. He goes out of his way for you, even to the point of, uh, overstepping."

"Oh," Kurt puzzled for a moment as he raised his eyes to meet his father's.

"Besides," Burt continued, "I've seen the way you look at him. If you like him, well, that's good enough for me."

Kurt walked forward and hugged his father hard.

"Thank you Dad!"

"You're welcome," Burt said, hugging his son in return. "But, I really need you to be honest with me about these things."

"Okay," Kurt conceded, arms still wrapped around his father.

"And there are going to need to be some ground rules now that you two are dating. Apparently my whole conversation with you about not being inappropriate in my house didn't translate in your mind to not being alone in the house with your, uh, boyfriend."

Kurt swallowed thickly as he stepped back, waiting for his father to lower the boom.

"You and Blaine are not to be alone in the house. Someone else needs to be home if Blaine is going to come over."

"Does Finn count?"

"Is he someone?" Burt cocked his head toward Kurt. "It's not because we want to spy on you, Kurt, it's for your own safety."

"But Blaine would never try to..." Kurt blurted out before Burt could continue.

"Not your physical safety, Kurt. I know you can take care of yourself. But, Kurt, when you feel strongly about someone it is easy to get carried away. If there is someone else in the house it helps you to keep yourself in check so you are making well thought out decisions. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kurt conceded, "I understand."

"Good," Burt reaffirmed. "Now come in the kitchen, Carole prepared some kind of casserole for dinner and she said that it's in the refrigerator but that I would need to put some kind of topping on it before I warm it up."

"Don't worry, Dad. I know exactly what she is talking about. I'll handle it."

"Okay. Thank you son."

"Thank you, too, Dad."

**Reviews appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Kurt

Kurt and Blaine were lying side by side on Kurt's bed, hands interlaced between them as Kurt wrote the answers to his math questions with his right hand and Blaine turned the pages of his text with his left. Blaine was absently stroking his thumb across Kurt's. Kurt was not so absently forcing himself to focus on his homework. He turned his head slightly to peek at Blaine when he realized that his boyfriend wasn't so much reading as he was trying to stare a hole into the side of his head.

"Hi," Blaine whispered, joy spread across his face.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back. They let their eyes join together, losing themselves for several minutes, reveling in their closeness.

"I didn't think that I would ever enjoy studying this much," Blaine mused.

"It really does take the edge off, doesn't it?"

Blaine leaned over and rested his head on the back of Kurt's shoulder, breathing deeply and taking in his boyfriend's scent. Kurt smiled to himself, realizing that they probably weren't going to be going back to studying any time soon.

"So what did your dad say?" Blaine asked, filling the silence with conversation.

"He seemed to take it pretty well. He said that you seemed like a nice boy and that if I liked you then that was enough for him. But, he said that we weren't to be alone in the house together." Kurt paused. "Of course, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Kurt said with suggestively raised eyebrows.

"Kurt you have such an amazing relationship with your dad. I don't want to jeopardize it. I think we should follow his rule," Blaine said seriously.

"You are no fun," he whined as wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, pulling their bodies close together.

Blaine began to lose the ability to think, the way he did every time he stared into Kurt's eyes.

He tried to explain. "Seriously though when I went to talk..." Blaine's eyes shot wide at the realization of what he was about to say.

Kurt leaned back in confusion, eyebrows knitting together.

"What?" Kurt questioned.

"Nothing. Forget it," Blaine said as his eyes fell to the comforter.

"You went and talked to my dad?"

Blaine closed his eyes to steady himself.

"Blaine!"

Blaine reopened his eyes and Kurt was surprised by the apprehension he found there.

"What is it?" Kurt questioned. "You can tell me anything."

"I have a confession."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"A couple of weeks ago I went to talk to your Dad at his garage."

"Oh my god, Blaine. Why?" Kurt asked in desperation.

"Well, you know that day when I came over to help you work on your sexy faces for our performance?"

"Yeah," Kurt said confused.

"And you threw me out because you didn't want to talk to me about sex."

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought you really needed to talk to someone and, well, ..."

Kurt sat up on the bed, recoiling in horror. "Oh my god, Blaine! You didn't! How could you?"

"Oh, Kurt, please don't be mad," Blaine pleaded, sitting up next to Kurt and reaching out for his hand. "I only did it because I care so much about you."

"You went and talked to my dad about sex!" Kurt shrieked, pulling his hand from Blaine. He suddenly felt himself starting to close in, realization sweeping across his face, pointing to his boyfriend with a shaky hand, "You! You're the reason I had to have that awkward talk with him. You are why I have sex pamphlets in my nightstand!" Kurt gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth in horror.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I am. But I was just so scared that if you didn't get informed someone was going to take advantage of you and you were going to get hurt." Blaine saddened, folding his hands in his lap. "I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock. He was angry, well furious actually, and it total disbelief. He wanted to throw Blaine out again. He couldn't believe that Blaine would have the audacity to do such a thing.

But then he looked, really looked, and he saw Blaine, his Blaine, looking forlorn and apologetic. Blaine's big hazel eyes staring back at him with sadness and embarrassment. He saw the sincerity and he softened, realizing that as misguided as it seemed, Blaine really did have only good intentions. He suddenly wanted to leap across the bed, sweep Blaine up in a warm embrace, and kiss the sadness away.

"But seriously," Kurt said in a calmer tone, "what in the world would possess you to do something like that?"

Blaine looked Kurt square in the eye, exhaling. "Because I would do anything for you, Kurt."

The words hung between them for a moment before Kurt quickly closed the distance between their lips.

"You are crazy," Kurt laughed when they parted.

"Crazy about you," Blaine returned amorously.

"Well, then I guess we are both crazy fools."

"I guess we are."

**This is the final planned installment in this story. However, if inspiration strikes me, I may continue this as a series of one shots relating to their relationship as it develops. So, for right now I am going to leave it open for the possibility. **

**Thank you to all who took time to review. I read and appreciate each one.**

**As always, thank you for reading!**


End file.
